En El Callejon
by Twilighter de corazon
Summary: Un olor llega a el. Inunda su nariz. Nunca habia olido cosa semejante.Su boca se llena de veneno. El instinto lo domino por completo


En el Callejón

1918

Lo convirtieron en un monstro, según él, en un vampiro. Mato a su creador. Estaba solo. Sus padres habían muerto cuando la gripe española ataco Chicago. El mismo se odia, se aborrece. No puede controlar su sed. Mata personas que no quiere matar. Se siente culpable. Pero no encuentra otra forma de poder manejar su sed. Sabe que está totalmente condenado a arder en las llamas del infierno. Sabe que se lo merece. Había defraudado a sus padres. El les había prometido desde pequeño nunca matar. Para el eso se pagaba con el peor de los castigos. No puede dormir. Dormir lo ayudaría a viajar a un mundo imaginario. A viajar a un mundo donde el no cometió ningún asesinato. A un mundo donde sus ojos no eran escarlatas, sino de un color verde esmeralda. A un mundo donde sus padres sigan vivos. Tiene memoria infinita, y eso no lo beneficia, si en algún momento de su "vida" llega a ser feliz, los ojos sin vida de sus víctimas se aparecerán frente a él. Volviéndolo infeliz de nuevo. Ahora se encuentra en plena caza, está concentrado, sentado arriba de un edificio, observando un oscuro callejón.

Un olor llega a él. Inunda su nariz, nunca había olido cosa semejante. Su boca se lleno de veneno. El instinto lo dómino por completo. Salta desde el edificio y aterriza silenciosamente. Corre hacia su víctima, esta 3 cuadras lejos. El día esta lluvioso. Los relámpagos iluminan el cielo mientras que los truenos le hacen compañía, tocando bella música. Ahora está detrás de la chica, ella no lo nota. Agarra a la muchacha de la manga de su chaqueta. La arrastra a un callejón. La chica solloza. No sabe lo que está pasando, está asustada.

Sin apartar la vista del suelo la chica se hace un ovillo, al fondo del callejón, allí llora mientras que la muerte la está mirando. El vampiro está enfrente de ella, preparándose para atacar, pero cuando esta por matarla, la chica levanta la vista, para ver los ojos de su asesino, antes de morir. Sus ojos están rojos de tanto lloriqueo. Las lágrimas se desbordan de sus ojos. Ella se sorprende al ver que unos ojos escarlata la miran fijamente. Se asusta, nunca había visto una persona con ese color de ojos. Lo único que sabe es que solo los demonios tienen ese color de ojos.

El vampiro cae de rodillas frente a la chica. No sabe que es lo que está pasando, Su cuerpo no responde. Los ojos de la chica lo desoriento. Solamente puede verla. Es hermosa. Tez pálida. Labios rojos como la sangre. Ojos chocolate, rojos por llorar. El no sabe cómo reaccionar. Solamente pudo levantar la mano y acariciar su rostro. Una corriente eléctrica pasa por su mano cuando hace contacto con su piel. La chica se estremece, por el frio contacto. Ella también sintió la corriente eléctrica. La muchacha no sabe cómo pero se siente bastante segura con él, lo cual le parece imposible ya que el hombre la acababa de atacar.

-No temas, no te hare daño-Le dice el tratando le tranquilizarla al ver que la chica intentaba esconder su rostro para volver a llorar.

-¿P...Porque me has atacado?-Le pregunta la chica.

-No fue mi intención, por favor, perdóname. Yo no quise…-El vampiro se callo, la chica estaba tocando con una mano su rostro. El se fija en su mano, esta ensangrentada, pero no reacciona, no le importa, no puede lastimarla. Simplemente rompe un pedazo de su propia camisa para poder vendársela.

-Esta frio- Le dice ella. Mostrándose preocupada por el vampiro.

-Lo sé, no importa mucho.

-Claro que importa, deberías tomar algo caliente-Le dice la chica.-Ven te acompañare a algún bar, tengo un poco de dinero. ¿Qué te gusta tomar?

-Sangre-Le dice el vampiro.

La chica se aleja unos pasos.

-¿S…sangre? E… eres un v…vampiro.

-Si-Le responde el, mientras se levanta del suelo. Parado se ve muy imponente, alto y con los músculos bien definidos.

-Por eso me atacaste, por mi sangre. Sin embargo no me mataste ¿Por qué?-Pregunto ella confundida

-No me sentí capaz de hacerlo. No puedo lastimarte. Algo no me lo permite-Le sonrió- ¿Tienes familia?

-No, era hija única y a mis padres se los llevo la gripe española-El vampiro sintió una punzada de dolor. Sus padres también habían muerto por la misma causa- ¿Tu tienes familia?

-No, mis padres también murieron durante la gripe española y era hijo único. Yo casi muero pero alguien me convirtió en mi último minuto. Solo recuerdo que desperté en una sala y un hombre rubio me estaba mirando. No sé por que me sentí peligrosamente amenazado y lo mate. Luego hui de allí.-Miro hacia abajo no quería asustar a la chica con su vida.

-No me asustas.-Le dijo ella- Te entiendo, aunque sea un poco, debe serte difícil. ¿Tienes un hogar?

-La casa de mis padres, ellos me la heredaron. ¿Tú tienes un hogar?

-No, cuando mis padres murieron, el banco tomo la casa por que debíamos muchas cuotas.

-Entonces no tienes un hogar- El vampiro estaba enfadado, ya estaba planeando ir a quemar el banco- ¿Dónde vives?-Le pregunto preocupado.

-En un asilo, allí me dan comida y un lugar para dormir. Luego me voy a trabajar todo el día, soy sirvienta, en la casa del alcalde.

-Perdóname si es mucho atrevimiento de mi parte, pero no te dejare volver a aquel lugar. Es demasiado peligroso. Eres muy frágil- De repente el vampiro vacilo, nunca había podido mantenerse al lado de un humano por tanto tiempo sin lastimarlo.

-Pero no tengo otro lugar para quedarme.-Dijo ella mientras se secaba las lagrimas de sus ojos. El vampiro hace una mueca de dolor, a él le duele verla llorar. Acerca su fría mano a su mejilla, trata de parar las lagrimas. La muchacha, lo mira. Los ojos del vampiro le confiesan que la nunca le hará daño a ella.

-Puedes vivir conmigo, en la casa de mis padres hay varias habitaciones y hay mucha comida. Yo buscare una forma de cambiar mi forma de alimentarme. Te prometo que te protegeré para siempre-Le dijo el vampiro mientras besaba la mano de la muchacha.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Le pregunto la chica.

-Edward. Edward Masen. ¿Cómo te llamas tu?

-Isabella Swan, pero prefiero Bella.

-Tienes un hermoso nombre, Tan hermoso como tu rostro.-Bella se ruborizo.

-Tu nombre también es tan hermoso como tu rostro.-Edward estaba nervioso. Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue acercar sus labios a los de Bella y hay, en ese momento los labios de los dos se transformaron en uno.

Edward y Bella no pueden creen que encontraron al amor de su vida en un callejón…

* * *

Espero que les guste y espero comentarios XD

-Franchy-


End file.
